creatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bjienasguard Hafniirson
"I haffe only vun rule, don't fuck up." -Bjienasguard Hafniirson's traditional speech to new apprentices Bjienasguard Hafniirson is a Logi Nephilim (A Fire Halfgiant) who works the Onyx Forge in Bedivere. A master of deepcore smithing, Bjienasguard does not own the Onyx Forge, but instead has been appointed Master of the Onyx Forge by House Bedilvin due to his skill. Bjienasguard has been running the Onyx Forge for 36 years and in that time he has had many apprentices. Bjienasguard normally maintains three to five apprentices at once, and he is infamous for his no second chances attitude. Few apprentices last through the first year of training, and there are always more eager smiths ready to take their place. The few apprentices who have made it through their apprenticeship with Bjienasguard are highly sought after as armorers and weaponsmiths for nobility in The Kingdom of Bedivere and beyond. Unlike most traditional smiths, Bjienasguard refuses to take commissions. Instead, the legendary craftsmen creates whatever he wishes, and sells it to whomever has enough coin. That being said, he is required to craft whatever his patrons, House Bedilvin, request of him, else he lose access to the Onyx Forge. Bjienasguard frequently works with the Chief Technomancer of Bedivere Pipnish Lof, and the two are supposedly fiercely competitive when it comes to who is the greatest craftsman in Bedivere. Biography Not much is known of Bjienasguard before his arrival in Logres. Supposedly born in the distant land of Alik Bahir, Bjienasguard landed in Trystram sometime during the 280's (P.D.). Familiarizing himself with the new land, Bjienasguard began travelling Farregid, seeking knowledge and adventure. Proving his already formidable skills as a smith by winning two categories in Trytram's Festival of Iron, Bjienasguard was recruited by the Mercantile Union as a smith for the Iron Line, the huge steam engine railway that was being built at the time. Travelling across Logres with the construction of the Iron Line, Bjienasguard met his future wife Meyfai Silverscale, a silver dragonborn, living in a slum in one of the work camps on the Iron Line. The two would court for a short time before becoming married, and Meyfai would follow Bjienasguard during his travels with the Union, often working as a chef in the work camps. A few years after joining the Union Bjienasguard's talent was recognized by a rich Union representative who acquired him as his personal smith. Travelling with his new patron during his negotiations with mining barons, Bjienasguard eventually found his way to Balderk Karag. Due to the connections of his patron, a powerful negotiator for the Union, Bjienasguard was actually permitted to enter the mountain despite not being a Dwarf. While under the mountain Bjienasguard met the Master Smith Oskar of Balderk. Entranced by Oskar's mastery of his forge, and fascinated by the rare royal ore with which Oskar worked, Bjienasguard supposedly quit his position in the Mercantile Union on the spot, beseeching Oskar to take him on as an apprentice. Oskar, seeing something special in the boy, set Bjienasguard through a series of trials in order to assess his abilities. Finding his skills acceptable, Oskar agreed to train Bjienasguard. It was from Oskar that Bjienasguard developed his incredible skill and temper. Meyfai, being a dragonborn, was not allowed into Balderk Karag, and during the twelve years Bjienasguard trained under Oskar of Balderk, Meyfai was forced to live in the outer city of Kurz Kadrid. Eventually Bjienasguard completed his apprenticeship and the coupled moved to Crow Petal Valley in the Kingdom of Bedivere. One day, while he was making a trip to the city of Bedivere to sell his wares, Bjienasguard met the second love of his life, the Onyx Forge. The previous Master Smith of the Onyx Forge, Finellen of Loderr, had recently passed, and House Bedilvin, seeking someone to fill the vacant position, had invited local smiths trained in deepcore smithing to view the forge. Bjienasguard knew that it had to be him, and accosted House Bedilvin at their manor in the Sigilin district of the city. Impressed with the pieces Bjienasguard had brought as gifts to the family, Norton Bedilvin, the head of the family at that time, offered the position to Bjienasguard if he could prove himself by smithing a blade worthy of house Bedilvin. Using a large lump of royal ore the family had acquired, Bjienasguard worked tirelessly for several weeks, eventually producing the damascus blade Platinum Flash. Impressed with his weapon, the Bedilvins appointed Bjienasguard as master of the forge. For the next 36 years Bjienasguard would work tirelessly at his forge, creating masterpieces whose beauty are only matched by their price. Category:Smithing Category:Hero Category:Bedivere